


You Think You Know Someone....

by LoonyLovelyLuna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mpreg, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLovelyLuna/pseuds/LoonyLovelyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Dumbledore has been giving Harry enough information on Voldemort and his Death Eaters activities to keep him alive... but what if everything he told Harry was a lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeiStarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/gifts).



> DeiStarr - this was the story I was supposed to write for one of your challenges a year ago. I lost it for a while, but now that I've found it, I decided to go ahead and keep writing on it so I can post it. I hope you enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note - I have edited/added to this chapter. I'm hoping to have Chapter 2 typed up and posted in the next day or two.  
> Thank you for all the kudos! And please, review! I love to hear what you think!

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

“I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter,” sneered Professor Severus Snape, resident Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“I am _not_ going anywhere until you explain to me _exactly_ what is going on!”

Harry was pissed off. What the hell did Snape think he was doing? He'd basically kidnapped him, stuffed him somewhere in the dungeons, and was currently trying to force him into leaving the only home he'd ever really known - all because of Dumbledore?

Severus sighed, rubbing a hand roughly over is face. _I don't have to keep treating him like he's a little wart. Patience, Severus. Just like he's one of your Snakes._

“H-Harry... may I call you Harry?”

Gryffindor's Golden Boy sat there, too stunned to say anything. Snape wanted to know if he could call him something other than his usual venom-laced _Potter_? 

“Potter?”  
  
Harry shook himself. Snape – Professor Snape – hadn't really been acting towards him as he usually did. He'd quit looking for reasons to dock Harry points months ago. He actually sat down and _explained_ to him how to clear his mind so he could learn Occlumency. He'd saved his life less than three months ago!

He sighed, chewing on his lip. What could he say to that, after everything? “I'm really not sure that you _are_ Sn – Professor Snape, but whether you are or not, you can call me Harry.”

Severus snorted, his lips twitching. Yes, he could imagine what Po – Harry must be thinking right now. 

“I am not some imposter trying to whisk you away for some nefarious purpose. I _am_ trying to save you from a lifetime of grief.”  
  
Harry waved this away. “You're Sn – Professor Snape. Only he would use so many words to say 'I'm not Polyjuiced',” he smirked, then, chuckling a bit.

“And while we are in private, you may call me Severus,” at Harry's disbelieving expression he explained. “Contrary to what you have been told, and quite likely what your two dogfathers remember, I am no longer an enemy of James, or Sirius and Remus. Indeed, we'd become wary friends by the time Hallowe'en 1981 came about. I had already gone to Dumbledore and agreed to spy for him against Voldemort,” he sighed again. “And all of this has distracted us from the original conversation. You shouldn't be here tonight. You need to hide and I have the perfect spot.”

Harry's head was reeling. Sn – _Severus_ had been _friends_ with the Marauders? Why didn't Sirius and Remus remember this? Why was everyone telling him how horrible the rivalry between his dad and Snape was, if they'd been able to put everything aside and become even tentative friends? Why, Dumbledore was just describing an incident between them all just the other night....  
  
Dumbledore. He refused to tell Harry _anything_ of use in the war against Voldemort. No, he filled his head with half-truths, cryptic remarks that always took him most of the year to figure out, and outright _lies_! It wouldn't be the first time Harry caught the old codger trying to feed him some cock and bull story. Somehow, he got the feeling this would end up being the biggest and worst of them all.

“ _What did he do_ ?” He was starting to get angry. _Truly_ angry.

“Besides _making_ Voldemort who he is today? Nothing,” the Slytherin shrugged.

“He _made_ Voldemort?!” Harry was breathing deeply, trying to keep himself under control. “What do you _mean_ he _made_ Voldemort?!”  
  
Severus looked warily at Harry, knowing that what he said next could throw the boy into a fit, the likes of which had never been seen before.  
  
“ He grew up in a muggle orphanage during and after World War II. Dumbledore wouldn't support the idea of Riddle staying at Hogwarts over the summer, Even though he knew what Riddle had been going through – had known since he was eight,” Severus sighed. “The Voldemort you know, is not the Voldemort that I know. You know a psychotic killer, a man that wants the world on its knees before him,” he shook his head. “That is _not_ Voldemort. Does he want to retain, and strengthen, the Statute of Secrecy? Yes. Does he want to limit Muggleborns? Yes. But not in the way you are thinking,” he added hastily, seeing the look in Harry's eyes.

“He wants to limit what information Muggleborns can give to their friends and families about the Wizarding World, that is all! He doesn't want them registered so they can be picked on and ostracized! He knows that without their fresh blood, the Pureblood families would become too inbred and perish. I know you don't believe me, but your parents did. So, too, did Sirius and Remus, when they had their heads about them. For Merlin's sake, your _mum_ made Petunia and her family hate magic and all the people associated with it so they wouldn't be tempted to brag to other Muggles about Lily being a Witch!”

Severus noted that Harry's left eye started to twitch... never a good sign.

“And that's all beside the point, anyway,” he felt tired. Bone tired. “The fact is that it is _Dumbledore_ that is doing the raids, killing Muggles and threatening the Wizarding World under the _guise_ of Voldemort. He doesn't need Polyjuice to change into whomever he wants. He _is_ the most powerful wizard in the world for a reason.”  
  
Silence. All that could be heard was the rasping breath of The Boy Who Lived. Then, the windows started to rattle. Severus wasn't even sure if that is what he was hearing, at first, then the sound became more pronounced. Harry was losing control. This was never a profitable occurrence.

“Did he know?” The Gryffindor asked through clenched teeth. “Did he know Mum had done that?”

Oh. Now, that was _not_ the direction Severus thought this was going to go. “Yes,” he stated simply.  
  
And then everything stopped. The windows quit rattling. He couldn't even hear Harry breathe anymore.  
  
“ _I WILL KILL HIM!!!_ ” The windows exploded into the room, showering both of them in a fine mist of glass. Anything that wasn't fastened down started levitating, getting caught in a sudden wind twisting through the room.

Yes, this was bad. Very, very bad.

And Harry... Harry's eyes were glowing a bright, poisonous green. Harry's _body_ was glowing a bright white and his face....  
  
Anger and sadness were warring on his face, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
“Harry,” Severus tried to talk above the wind, but his words were whipped away without reaching the young man.  
  
“HARRY!” Things were starting to smash themselves into the wall. “HARRY! PLEASE YOU NEED TO STOP!”  
  
He drove himself through the wind to Harry's side. He tried shaking him, but found him immovable. He was starting to panic. Would Harry end up killing them both with this maelstrom?  
  
He gathered himself up. The Potions Master looked down his long nose at The Boy Who Lived with his worst death glare.  
  
“ _POTTER! What is the meaning of this?! You get your magic back under control NOW!_ ”

Everything stopped as suddenly as it started. The glow from Harry's eyes and body started to dim, then with a wink, they were gone, the room restored.

Harry fell to his knees, weeping uncontrollably, pounding his fists into the floor.  
  
“ _He knew_. That old bastard _must_ have known how they were be treating me! And he sent me back! Year after year I begged him to let me stay at Hogwarts for the summer, that my “family” didn't want me, and he always sent me back to them anyway!” he looked up at Severus, not a young man, but a small boy, hurt and anger playing across his face. “Why would he send me to them... to _that_ , if he knew they'd abuse me and make my life hell? Why, Severus? _Why would he put me through that_?!” Harry collapsed against his once most hated professor, letting his grief out.  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, looking around his room in awe. _Harry destroyed it, then put it all back together and he's not even_ winded _!_ He smirked at that thought. Dumbledore was truly fucked, now.

He gathered up the grieving boy and murmured, “This is no place for you at the moment. I'm taking you somewhere you'll be safe. No harm will come to you, nor are there any friends of Dumbledore's there.”

Pulling the portkey from his pocket, Severus made sure he had a tight grip on Harry before activating it.  
  
A moment later, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger burst into the previously occupied room. Looking around, Ron punched the wall.  
“He's already taken off with him. Dammit!”  
  
Hermione sighed. “We'll have to tell the Headmaster and figure out a way to save Harry! This is not good -no, not at all,” she shook her head as they turned around and hurried off to the Headmaster's office.

A blond head peeked out of a nearby alcove, swearing heavily. They hadn't counted on Dumbledore using Harry's friends. He'd need to make a quick trip home.

 

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

 

“Malfoy Manor?!” he was glaring at Severus. What was he playing at? “You brought me to Malfoy fucking Manor, _of all fucking places_. How the _hell_ am I supposed to be safer _here_ than at _Hogwarts_?!”  
  
“Simple, really Harry – may I call you Harry?” What was it with his enemies suddenly wanting to be on a first name basis with him? He nodded stiffly, and the man standing in the doorway smiled. “Splendid. And you may call me Lucius. My soon-to-be-ex-wife no longer lives here, so it is just the three of us. Now, as to why you're safe here -” the Floo flared green and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fire and into the sitting room.

“Father, there is something very urgent -” he stopped, looking at Harry, not believing his eyes. Uncle Severus _couldn't_ have brought Harry here, of all places. He rounded on his father and godfather. “Why did you bring him _here_?! This is the first place they're going to look for him! He won't be safe from that old goat if they find him the first place they look!”

Harry stared at his wet dream come to life. He'd known he was gay for a few years, but he didn't realize who he fancied until last year.

A taunting match between him and Draco had turned into a fist fight. They were on the ground, rolling around trying to do each other in, when Harry realized something.

He was painfully hard. And so was Malfoy.  
  
He'd picked himself up, then, and ran back to Gryffindor Tower. He was at a loss. How could he fancy _Malfoy_?

After a while he could no longer deny it, though. He really did fancy Draco. He loved his sense of humor, when he wasn't being _too_ mean, he was at least as brilliant as Hermione and his _body_. Long and lean, he looked like the incarnation of the Greek God, Adonis.

“It seems you have Harry's full attention, Draco,” smirked Lucius. Draco shot a glare at his father as Harry dropped his eyes and turned bright red. “Now, what was so urgent you felt the need to leave school?”

Draco eyed Harry, then turned back to his father. “I was on watch when Weasel and Granger burst into Uncle Severus' office right after they left. They were talking about how they were already gone and they needed to go figure out how to “save” Harry! He's probably already looking for Harry! You need to take him somewhere that Dumbledore won't look for him!”

“He won't look for me here,” Harry said, never taking his eyes off Draco. “He says he knows where all the Death Eaters are hiding. That he might possibly know where Voldemort himself is located,” he shook his head sadly. “Which is true if he's the actual Dark Lord,” pulling himself from the though of Dumbledore's apparent betrayal, he went on.

“I asked him if he thought everyone was here, he said he didn't. That it was too “obvious”, was the word he used,” he walked over to Draco and stuck out his hand. “I think I may have really messed up in my first year, by not accepting your friendship. I was trying too hard to fit in with the 'right' crowd, I think. I'd like to offer you my friendship, now.”

Draco stared at Harry, thunderstruck. He wanted to do this _now_?! They needed him to be safe!

The Gryffindor turned on the big puppy eyes, and all hope was lost. _Fine_ , Draco thought, _we'll do this now_.  
  
Severus and Lucius were watching the scene between the two Seventh Years with bated breath. They had no idea if Draco would accept it or not.

Draco slowly reached out his hand to Harry's and grasped it. Instead of shaking his hand, though, he pulled the green-eyed man into his arms. Grinning, he brushed the fringe from his forehead.

“Now? Of all times and places you decided to do this _now_?” He smirked when his Gryffindor shivered. “What if I want to be _more_ than friends, eh, Potter?” he murmured in his ear.

That was enough. Harry couldn't take it, and plastered himself against his Snake and crushed their mouths together. It had been too long. Too long without Draco's mouth on his. Too long without Draco pushing into him. Or him pushing into Draco. Just too damn _long_.

Lucius and Severus were staring, slack-jawed, at the two Seventh Years. Harry _bloody_ Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, had his tongue stuck down the Malfoy heir's throat - and quite enjoying it, if the noises he was making were any indication.

“Too long,” Draco moaned when they finally broke the kiss. “I don't ever want to spend that much time apart again, Potter. Two or three days is one thing, but a month!”

“I know, I'm sorry, but I had to get him to let something important slip,” he sighed against the blond's mouth. “I had to try and get him to tell me _something_.”  
  
“Did it work, at least? Did you get anything out of him?”  
  
Harry's smile turned a bit Dark, right then. “Oh, yes. I found out a few things - and after tonight, I know what he's after.”

“What? What does he want?” Draco's eyes had gone wide, not sure if he really _did_ want to know.

“Simple,” the green-eyed young man shrugged. “He wants me.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
Harry and Draco jumped. They'd forgotten that they weren't alone.

They turned to the older men in the room, both looking like they weren't quite sure what to do with all the recent developments.

“He wants me,” he shrugged one arm. “He used to be the most powerful wizard, the Defeater of Grindelwald. Now, he's not quite the hero of the tales anymore. Everyone touts him as a wise and powerful wizard, but not the most powerful,” he smirked, a bit of maliciousness in his eyes. “No, Voldemort and I, we took that away from him. It would explain the story he gave me about what horcruxes are and why he's trying to pin Voldemort for all the violence against Muggles, Muggleborns, and any supporters. He's trying to use us to win back his fanbase,” the look he gave them was deadly serious and his next words gave them all chills.  
  
“He has found a way for a wizard to transfer all of himself, metaphysically speaking, from his body, to a new one. A way of possessing some poor sap that doesn't know what hit him. Thing is, it not only transfers your magic with you, it _combines_ the magic of the host _with_ the possessors magic, thus making the possessing wizard that much more powerful,” he sighed, rubbing at his scar. “He almost had me convinced that this was Voldemort's ultimate goal for me, until I did some research of my own – research that was given to me by Dumbledore, granted, but I don't think he expected me to put two and two together,” he rubbed at his scar.

“He wanted me to find the ritual for it, so we could construct a “model” of it and figure out multiple ways to escape it – except in my research I ran across a journal entry from some forgotten wizard that stated once started, there _is_ no escape from it. You either leave the ritual area the possessor or the possessed. I had assumed that he just hadn't known about it, but now...” he drug a hand through his hair. “And Hermione saw what I was researching in the Restricted Section one night. I'm sure she freaked out and ran to the Headmaster, worried I was going Dark. I wonder what story he fed her and Ron to get them to believe that?”

Draco sighed. “I'm not sure, love, but I _am_ sure we'll get a chance, somehow, to find out and to explain what you were _really_ doing,” he sneered. “Then we'll see what kind of friends they are.”

“Right now, however, we need to get you somewhere _safe_ ,” asserted Severus as Lucius nodded next to him.  
  
“I have a safe house set up,” he smirked as his boyfriend's eyebrows rose into his hairline. “One that Dumbledore and the Order know nothing about,” he turned to Severus and Lucius. “I'd like to set up a meeting with Voldemort. Then I'd like the three of you to come with me to my safe house, if you and Voldie are agreeable, of course.”  
  
“Where is this safe house set up, Harry?” Severus needed to make sure it wasn't in an area that was controlled largely by the Headmaster.  
  
Harry grinned. “Los Angeles.”

“You've _got_ to be joking!”

“I don't _do_ sun, Potter.”  
  
“But Harry – my skin is so delicate, I burn easily!”  
  
The brunette laughed at the arguments that were coming from his professor and the two Malfoys.

“Lucius, is there a way for you to contact Voldemort and let him know I'd like a meeting?” When Lucius nodded, Harry's smile became malicious. “Good. Please do so. The faster I can talk to him, the faster we can get away from Dumbledore and his minions.”

The elder Malfoy walked out of the sitting room, heading towards his study to pen the Boy Who Lived's request to Lord Voldemort.

Severus watched the two young men talk and laugh, wrapped in each other's arms. 

_Yes, Dumbledore is truly fucked, now._

 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE - UPDATED 5/31/15

UPDATE: I have taken chapter one and made edits/added on some extra to the story to make it flow a bit more smoothly. The edited chapter one should be up tomorrow. (If I can get my lazy ass to finish editing it in the typed version.) I'm halfway done with chapter two and hopefully that will be replacing this author's note within the next week.

Thank you all for your kind words and kudos, but especially for your patience! I wasn't so sure about how this story would be received, but now I'm totally stoked to continue with it!

 

UPDATE #2 (5/31/15): I am  almost done with Chapter 2 and anticipate adding it to the story tonight! I can't wait for you all to read it and let me know what you think! ^_^


	3. The Meeting of The Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is! I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to finally get this chapter up! Hopefully this will please you as much as the first one did! Enjoy, and as always, please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Chapter Two – The Meeting of The Minds

_M~_

_The nightvale has bloomed, at last. You should come at your earliest_

_convenience to see it._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy, Esq._

Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as he was more widely known, Voldemort, stared at the parchment for a long time. It couldn't be – Lucius must have confused the code. He couldn't mean that  _Harry Potter_ would want to meet with him. It must be some kind of misunderstanding.

He called for Wormtail to bring quill, ink, and parchment – he needed to get to the bottom of this.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The Malfoy eagle owl landed on the perch next to Lucius' desk, gave a small hoot, and held out it's leg. A house elf  _popped_ in, removed the letter, and gave the owl a treat before  _popping_ away to take the missive to Lord Malfoy.

Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Harry were in the Solarium. Lucius had a house elf go and pick up the boys' things from Hogwarts last night before they retired, and now they were going through their homework with the help of the Potions Master while Lucius sat playing the piano forte softly.

The elf stood quietly next to her Lord as he finished playing the piece. He closed his eyes briefly before turning to the elf, holding out his hand.

“Thank you, Biffy,” as he unrolled the parchment, he instructed. “I will call if I need you.”

Biffy bobbed her her head and  _popped_ out.

Lucius read the letter from their Lord, then read it again.

Harry, Draco, and Severus stared as Lucius burst out laughing.

“I do believe we have flummoxed our Lord,” he smirked as he handed the letter to his old friend.

Severus took it with a raised eyebrow and started reading.   
  
_Lucius -_

_Perhaps you meant night shade not nightvale? _

_           Awaiting your swift response. _

_           M~ _

After reading the note, his smirk matched that of the elder Malfoy.

“Yes, I would say he believes you are confused about codes that have been in place for almost 20 years.”

The Boy Who Lived glanced at his professor. “What does that mean?”

Draco smirked as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. “It means Voldemort thinks Father used the wrong codeword in his message – that you couldn't possibly be here wanting to meet with him.”

Harry laughed. “Perhaps I should be the one to answer your Lord?”

Lucius calls for Biffy and requested writing materials. Setting them in front of Harry when the house elf brought them back, he said, “I'm sure it would raise his awareness, if nothing else.”

Harry snickered. “Very true.” 

Putting quill to parchment, he wrote:  
  
_           Tom -  _

_           Lucius isn't confused. It's me. Let's talk. _

_           TBWL _

Severus read over his shoulder, straightening he had a look of mild surprise on his face. Which, for the Slytherin Head, meant he was shocked.

“Do you think it wise to address him as such?” He questioned Harry's reasoning sometimes...

Lucius took the parchment when it was offered and read through the note.

“Well, it will certainly get his attention,” he added wryly.

“I've always talked to him like that,” shrugged Harry. “If I was formal and polite, he would suspect dishonesty. This way he knows that it's really me.”

The older men blinked at Harry.

“I take it neither of you knew the Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin,” the young Prince smirked.

Now Lucius and Severus wore identical looks of shock, while the boys looked on, matching smirks curling their lips.

“Yes, well, we don't need to discuss my Slytherin tendencies,” Harry chuckled. “We  _ do _ need to get that message out,” he gave Lucius a pointed look. “Perhaps a charm that can keep your owl off certain people's radar?”

“Radar?” the Malfoy men looked askance at the term.

“Muggle technology,” snorted Severus. “He means to keep the bird Undetectable by Dumbledore and his cronies.”

Understanding lit Lucius' eyes. “Yes, I have a way to make sure the nefarious Headmaster cannot get his hands on your missive to our Lord,” he walked over to his owl and cast several charms. “There. Merlin himself would not be able to detect Celar,” he announced, puffing out his chest slightly.

Severus rolled his eyes. “It is inevitable.”

Harry looked between the two Death Eaters, then burst out laughing. He turned to the Potions Master. “Well, at least now I know where he gets it from.”

“Indeed.”

The two Malfoys traded looks and smirked.

“Of course he gets it from me,” Lucius stuck his nose in the air. “Malfoys are perfect, so of course we have the  _ perfect _ flair for the dramatic.”

The four men started laughing as the eagle owl took off with his message.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

For the second time that day, the Malfoy owl flew into Voldemort's office.

After removing and reading the letter, the 'Dark Lord' called for Wormtail as he strode over to the fireplace.

When Pettigrew appeared in the doorway, Riddle grabbed a handful of Floo powder. “I will be going to Malfoy Manor. I do not know when I shall return. If you need me, send me a message with one of the house elves,” he waited for an acknowledgment, threw the powder down, and called out “Malfoy Manor, Lucius' office,” and stepped through.

What he found there was not exactly what he'd expected. At one end of the office sat Lucius and Severus, speaking quietly together, their heads bent over what looked like a map.

On the other sat none other than  _ Harry bloody Potter _ , wrapped around the Malfoy Heir as they laughed and joked with each other. 

He drew himself up and cleared his throat. “Well, I see that you were, indeed, not mistaken on the code, Lucius,” he nodded at his host. “You have my apologies.”

At which point Harry fell off the couch he'd been sitting on, staring at Tom as if he'd just grown another head.

“No way,” he whispered, awestruck.

Tom Marvolo Riddle no longer looked as if a human had mated with a snake. Instead, he looked as human as Harry, with dark brown hair, teal eyes, and pale skin.

Riddle smirked as Harry picked himself up off the floor, accompanied by eye rolls from the rest of the Slytherins in the room.

“Indeed, Harry – may I call you Harry?” Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. “I must admit I find myself with the same shock at seeing you here without your wand drawn and a curse on your lips.”

Harry nodded. “Tom, we need to talk,” he started, when Voldemort held up his hand.

“Please, that name causes me great pain. If you will not call me Voldemort, please call me Marvolo,” the Dark Lord asked.

“Marvolo, then,” Harry nodded, with a hesitant smile.

Marvolo also nodded, walking over and extending his hand. “We had much to discuss, Harry. There are things you are unaware of that you need to know.”

Harry took his hand and shook it, much to the surprise of the occupants in the room, himself included. “Yes, I'm getting the idea that not everything the old man has told me over the years isn't true.”  
  
“Not true by half,” Severus interjected. He turned to Voldemort. “My Lord, we will give you and Harry some time to speak alone.”  
  
“We will make sure to let the two of you know when dinner is ready to be served, should you not be done talking at that time,” Lucius stood next to his old friend, laughing internally at the fact that Marvolo and Severus seemed to be drooling over each other.

Marvolo, without taking his eyes off of Severus, accepted. “Thank you, Lucius, we would appreciate that very much, although I'm certain that we will be able to make quick work of this conversation,” his eyes traveled over the Head of Slytherin's body. “Also, Severus, I would like to speak to you alone, once I have finished with Harry.”

Severus swallowed hard, having a difficult time keeping his mind on anything other than what the looks his Lord was giving him were doing to his libido. He bowed his head in acquiescence. “Of course, my Lord... I am at your disposal.”

The Dark Lord smirked at Severus before moving to stand very close to him, holding his eyes with his own. “I will hold you to that, dear Severus.”

Severus swallowed again, bowing quickly to their Lord and removing himself from the office as fast as possible while still trying to retain as much of his dignity that running away allowed. 

Draco stared, gobsmacked, as his godfather practically ran from the lascivious looks their Lord was giving him before chuckling to himself. At the inquisitive look Voldemort was giving him, he cleared his throat.

“It looks as if Uncle Severus is unsure of what to do with your admiration, My Lord,” he smirked. At the thoughtful look Marvolo had, he nodded. “Just be gentle, My Lord. Uncle Severus is unused to honest pursuit, and as such, will probably try to run away again and again,” When Voldemort looked unsure, Draco added. “Don't let him. Show him you mean what you say. That would be my advice, should you ever require it,” and drawing himself up, bowed his head in respect, and left the room.

“It is as he says, Lord,” Lucius had a look of pride in his eyes at his sons deep understanding. “Severus will not willingly sit and listen, as I believe he thinks he would not be worthy of one such as yourself. You will need to convince him that belief only matters if  _ you _ hold it. Enjoy your conversation, My Lord, Harry,” he bowed his head respectfully and withdrew from the office, closing the doors behind him.

“Are you just playing with him?” Harry asked bluntly.

Voldemort glared at Harry's boldness, but after a moment of the boy not backing down, he sighed. “Not that I've really given it much thought, but no. I am not “playing with him” as you put it. I am merely finding myself attracted to him in a way I've never been with anyone else. It's unnerving,” he scowled at the Gryffindor. “Almost as much as you trying to protect him from me, or from us being in the same room without wands drawn.”

Harry's stance relaxed slightly. “I'm sorry, I know I'm quite blunt at times, but I believe it's easier in the long run to just get everything out in the open so it can be dealt with. I mean no disrespect, and although it's new, I find myself truly caring about Severus and what may happen to him. I just want to make sure he's not hurt,” he gave a halfhearted smirk. “It  _ is _ a bit unnerving, isn't it?” He added ruefully.

The Dark Lord nodded, finding himself having to reassess his thoughts of this impetuous boy – no, not boy. Young man. Harry was of age now, and could be termed 'boy' no longer.

“Why don't we sit, Harry? We have much to discuss, and I believe that what we have to say will end up being mutually beneficial.”  
  
Harry motioned to the sofa, allowing Marvolo to sit before taking his own seat. He called for a house elf to bring tea and biscuits and settled down to have a long talk with Voldemort. 

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

“I see,” sighed Dumbledore, trying to project concern when all he really felt was red-hot anger. What in Merlin's flapping beard was Snape _doing_? The Potions Master knew it was _essential_ to keep that Potter brat here, where Albus could keep an eye, and thumb, on him at all times. What the hell was he _thinking_?!

“Sir?” Hermione called, trying to catch his attention. “What are we going to do to save Harry?”

Dumbledore gazed at the Gryffindor Know-It-All. She could be a problem. He'd never been able to get her under his influence the way he'd done the youngest Weasley male. Ron understood that Harry was but a means to an end. That to truly ensure that the Headmaster was to remain the most powerful, sacrifices had to be made. This little chit cared for Harry and Harry's happiness, first and foremost.

“Sir?” She tried again, before Ron interrupted her.

“Hermione, can't you see he's thinking? Leave him alone!”

“It's alright, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger is only concerned for your friend, as I'm sure you both are,” he gave Ron a pointed look, quelling the hothead. He again fixed Hermione with his twinkling gaze.

“Miss Granger, we will make sure that Harry is safe, always. First, though, we must find where Professor Snape has taken him and why.”

“But, sir -” she tried to interject, but the Headmaster raised his hand indicating the need for her to keep silent.

Yes, Miss Granger, I know... at this point we can neither be sure of the reasons for Professor Snape's removal of Harry from Hogwarts, or whether or not Harry went with him willingly. I will go to Severus' office and do a bit of Charms work to see if I can ascertain what they had been talking about and where they may have gone. I will, of course, let you and Mr. Weasley know what I have found as soon as I can,” he gave her a grandfatherly smile. “Now, why don't you go back to Gryffindor Tower and find something to take your mind off your worries – a good book, perhaps,” at her acceptance of his suggestion, he looked over at Ron. “Mr. Weasley, if you wouldn't mind staying an extra few minutes, I have some personal information that I must share with you.”

Hermione got up from her chair, carefully placing her half full teacup on his desk before leaving the office.

Ron watched her close the door behind her, then turned back to the Headmaster. “Sir? What are we going to do? You don't think Snape would warn him, do you?”

Dumbledore eyed the redhead, having wondered the same thing himself. “I am unsure of what his motivations would be for leaving with Harry. It may be as you suggest, but I am not sure – and not wholly convinced. I will go to Severus' office and try to find out what transpired there. In the meantime, keep an eye on Miss Granger and keep an eye open for Harry's return. Should he return before I contact you again, please call Dippy to relay a message to me that he is back. Try to find out what he was doing without giving away _why_ you want to know.”

Ron nodded. “Of course, sir. Is there anything else?”

Dumbledore shook his head. “Nothing else for right now. Just go back to the Tower and follow your instructions. I'll send for you if I need to tell you anything.”

“Alright, sir. Good night,” he stood up and walked out of the office.  
  
Dumbledore bade him a good night. After Ron's departure, Albus sat, lost in thought.

“No use crying over spilled milk,” he sighed. He gathered himself and used the Floo to gain access to Snape's office. He needed to figure out what was going on with his two favorite pawns.


End file.
